The present the technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus provided with an external cover that covers an option board mounting part.
In many cases, an image forming apparatus is provided with an option board mounting part that mounts a plurality of boards such as a facsimile board or option boards in order to add a facsimile function or other option functions. In general, the option board mounting part is covered by an external cover.
As this type of image forming apparatus, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus in which a mounting part of a facsimile board and a mounting part of an option board vertically disposed in parallel to each other are covered by one external cover.